Sweet Dreams
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Request: After a stitch, Kirsten stays at Cameron's place so he can monitor her. She is definitely being affected because all she can dream about is him. Lucky for Cameron, she talks in her sleep. Stitchers, camsten, all the good stuff.


**First request fic! WOOO! I'd like to apologize to you, anon, if it's not what you were hoping for. I'm sure you wanted something short and sweet, and I was really going to try to keep it under 800 words, but then I started to have fun with it so…. Yeah anyway thanks so much for the prompt! I hope you enjoy.**

"Talk to me, Sherry." Cameron's voice echoes in her head, peppy as ever, "What's the scene look like?"  
"I'm in Alisha's bedroom." she says noting the ridiculous number of Ariana Grande posters, "She's sitting by her window."  
What Kirsten doesn't mention is the fact that the sixteen year old is in nothing but her bra and panties.  
"She's _expecting_ someone." Kirsten fights to keep her pitch even.  
On cue, Alisha squeals and opens the window.  
"There's a boy climbing in through her window." Kirsten moves to try and get a look at his face.  
"You go, Alisha." Camille says with a wanton lilt in her voice.  
"He's glowing." Kirsten notices, "Alisha must have really strong feelings for him."  
The boy removes his hood as he steps onto the carpet. He's gorgeous, Kirsten has to admit; tall, blonde, baby blue eyes.  
"Ew," she mutters, feeling her IQ decline steadily.  
"Do we want to know?" Cameron says hesitantly.  
Suddenly, the boy is kissing Alisha fiercely, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back against the bed.  
"No." Kirsten says quickly, feeling her face flush despite the cool water.  
They're a frenzy of clothing and kisses. Kirsten knows that this isn't relevant to Alisha's death. She should ask Cameron to send her into a later memory, but she can't bring herself to do it. There's something so fascinating about the teen couple.  
The boy is trailing kisses down Alisha's dark skin and she's running her fingers through his hair. They're so fluid, synchronized like a carefully orchestrated dance. Kirsten had never seen anything like it, _felt_ anything like it.  
"Pie Face?" Cameron drowns out their murmurs and their laughter, "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah." Kirsten says in a dreamy tone, eyes not leaving the pair, "I don't think the boy's a suspect. I think she loves him."  
There's silence for a minute- probably being chastised by Maggie- then Cameron says, "Okay, I'm going to bring you closer to her death. Ready?"  
After a moment, Kirsten says, "Yeah, I'm ready."

0o0o0o0

Kirsten's eyes flash open as she reorients herself in her physical form. Taking a few breaths, she sits up slowly, turning as Maggie walks up beside the tank.  
"It was Duncan, her mom's boyfriend." she says, relaying what she saw, "Alisha caught him packaging the drugs. He forced her to OD."  
"And then he planted the stash in her room to make it look like she did it herself." Camille finishes her train of thought.  
Maggie nods, "I'll call Fisher. Good work, team."  
Climbing out of the tank, Kirsten witnesses the smiles and 'whoops' that spread over the lab techs. She's smiling, too. Easy stitches mean going home early.  
Camille skips over to her, shoulders back and chin high.  
"You heard the boss." she smirks, "We did good. We should go out."  
"Or go in." Cameron interjects, "Celebratory pasta dinner? My place?"  
Before Kirsten can say she'd love to, Cameron's skin begins to glow like a Christmas star. She stares at him, all other images fading from her vision.  
"You okay, Stretch?" he asks.  
Despite the playful nickname, his voice is laden with concern.  
"Yeah," she manages, "yeah I'm fine I just..."  
The floor begins to shift skyward and suddenly her burning skin is pressed against the cold tile floor.

0o0o0o0

Her eyes flutter open to a very worried Cameron, Maggie, and Ayo leaning over her.  
"Kirsten?" the nurse's voice causes her head to pulse, "Kirsten can you hear me?"  
"Yes." she groans.  
She pushes her shoulders forward, trying to make herself sit up, but Cameron's hands are keeping her in place.  
"Easy, Dynamo." he says, "Just take it easy."

"Kirsten what happened?" Maggie persists.

"I don't know." she says lamely.

The three of them share a look before Cameron and Ayo each have a hand on her back.

"Let's get you checked out." Ayo mothers.

After a series of tests and double checking- insisted on mostly by Cameron- Kirsten is declared "okay".

"Everything is slightly elevated." Ayo explains, "Heart rate, temperature, pupils are slightly dilated. Nothing that seems to be a threat, but someone should monitor you tonight, in case it takes a turn."

"I'll do it." Cameron blurts out before she finishes.

Ayo and Maggie share a knowing look then turn to Kirsten. She doesn't object, so Maggie agrees.

"C'mon, Stretch." he grabs her messenger bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"Can we still have pasta dinner?" she asks with a smile.

He expels a chuckle as he shakes his head, "Yes, Stretch, we can have pasta."

0o0o0o0

Kirsten is glad that her fainting spell doesn't stop Camille and Linus from coming over. Turns out her roommate is a master at Italian food, offering helpful "tips" whenever she can.

After a couple hours, and more than a few glasses of wine- it is a celebration, after all- Kirsten's eyes begin to close. She isn't sure how much time passes, or how conscious she is when she feels familiar hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Cameron lulls, "the love birds are gone."

Kirsten raises her head from her tangled slump on the edge of the couch.

"The house is going to be destroyed by tomorrow." she groans, remembering the state her living room had been in last time Linus slept over.

Cameron snorts and he's close enough that Kirsten can feel his breath send goose bumps across her exposed skin. She can feel the warmth of his palm through the fabric of her tank top.

"Everything okay, Stretch?" he asks for the tenth time that night.

Kirsten can't answer immediately, caught off guard by the quickening of her heart beat.

"Yes." her chest feels tight, "Yes, I'm okay."

"You don't look it." he shifts closer, pressing a hand to her forehead.

Kirsten sucks in a breath, suddenly, his touch sending currents through her. He blinks at her in confusion but doesn't remove his hand.

"Kirsten?" his voice drops to a frequency that makes her shudder.

"What's wrong with me?" she thinks aloud.

"Nothing." his fingers trail from her head, down her cheek, across her jawline.

His eyes are livid but Kirsten finds herself staring at his lips. A small twinge of pain makes her realizes that she's biting her own.

Like a damn breaking, there's a brief moment where everything is still. Then the walls collapse and everything that was being held back rushes violently to the surface. Her hands are in his hair, holding him in place as she crashes her lips against his.

She doesn't seem to surprise him because in the same instant, he snakes one hand around her neck and the other across her back. He tilts her head slightly, deepening the kiss, and pulls her body on top of his. She can feel him harden beneath the denim and rocks her hips against it, making him moan into her mouth.

It's the most delicious thing she's ever heard. She pushes her tongue past his lips, desperate for another taste. Their hands begin to freely roam each other. Hers trek across his muscular back and sides while his sneak below her shirt to her abdomen.

She gasps as his fingers tease her naval and continue southward to the hem of her pants. His lips leave hers to attack her collar bone. Another shudder rakes through her as his mouth leaves hot kisses across her skin, sucking on the hollow of her neck.

"Cameron," she moans.

She rocks her hips against him again, triggering him to bite down gently on her throat.

" _Cameron_."

"You alright, Stretch?"

The voice doesn't belong in the scene. The warmth she felt suddenly dissipates and the fire in her belly dies.

Opening her eyes, Kirsten is looking straight into Cameron, only his eyes aren't pulsing with lust. They're stiff with concern. She's in his bed.

"I'm not on top of y- _of the couch_." she says quickly.

"No, you fell asleep there but I brought you in here." he explains raising his eyebrow.

"Right." she tries to slow her breathing without him noticing, "Right, I fell asleep. Nothing else happened."

" _Right_." he nods unconvincingly, "So what's wrong?"

" _Nothing_." she spits out.

"Then why were you calling me?"

All the color drains from her face, "I what?"

"Well it was more like groaning." he admits, "I figured maybe you started feeling side effects or something."

 _Thank you for being blissfully unaware,_ Kirsten muses to herself.

"Yeah I _definitely_ think the stitch is affecting me."

"Okay let me see," he says placing one hand on each side of her face.

Kirsten holds her breath and tries desperately not to give herself away.

"Pupils are dilated." he states, "You're flushed. You're warm. Any trouble breathing?"

 _You have no idea._

"I don't think so." she lies.

"Alright, maybe I should call Ayo." he begins moving away.

"No!" she grabs his pajama shirt sleeve, "No it's late. Don't bother her."

"Okay." he isn't convinced.

He looks at the floor suddenly, nervous.

"I could," he rubs the back of his neck, "I could stay with you. Just to make sure nothing changes, if you want."

Kirsten gathers that he'd taken to sleeping on the couch, giving up his bed completely to her. As much as she didn't think she'd survive a night in the same bed with him- especially _now_ \- she didn't feel right isolating him in his own house. Also, in complete honesty, the part of her that rejected her mind's flawless logic wanted nothing more than to have his body close to hers.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." the heat in her face intensifies, "Just to be safe."

When he climbs atop the sheets beside her she nudges him gently and flips the blanket so he can crawl underneath. He glances at her hesitantly, but her glare tells him that he'd better get in, now.

"Good night, Princess." he grins, pressing his face into the pillow.

"Sleep tight, Girlfriend." she reaches across the nightstand and turns the light off.

Waiting a while for his breathing to even out, Kirsten presses her lips together in a hard line, and debates whether or not she wants to risk falling back asleep.

 **Soooo now I'm thinking Camsten smut might actually be kind of fun. Oh dear….**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading and THANK YOU SO MUCH ANON FOR THE PROMPT!**


End file.
